Miley Says Goodbye?
Main Plot, Part One In the first part of the finale of Season 3, Miley starts out dreaming that she's back in her home town of Crowley Corners with her horse Blue Jeans. She misses him, and after several dreams in which he talks to her, she asks her dad to fly Blue Jeans to L.A. for her. He does, and Miley has a great time with Blue Jeans until she puts him in a stable so that she can go places. He ends up lost, and it is revealed that he was coming to see Miley. Miley tries a lot of tactics to keep him in the stable, but he always manages to escape and get to her. Near the end of the episode, she has another dream in which Blue Jeans reveals himself to be what Miley is thinking. He tells her that she can't shake the feeling of wanting to go back home because she needs to go back to Tenessee. After that dream, she tells her father that she wants to move back to Tenesee. Sub Plot, Part One Jackson is getting sick of living with Miley and Lilly, so he moves out and gets his own apartment. At first, he likes it but then realizes that it's a dump and has to call the landlord. His landlord is revealed to be Rico, and his apartment is fixed, save for the front door. Oliver is constantly at Jackson's throughout this episode and he helps Jackson with his apartment falling apart. Main Plot, Part Two In the second part of the finale of Season 3, Miley struggles with actually moving, and worse: telling Lilly. Oliver comes and when he talks to Miley, it is revealed that the band who lives above Jackson is going on tour and they asked Oliver, who they saw on America's Next Top Talent to come with them. They both shower Lilly with their love and affection for the day, and when they tell her, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are saddened by seperation. Miley tells her father that this can't be the right thing to do if it makes her and the people she loves so unhappy. Her dad tells her he knew this from the time she told him, and though they are moving out of the house, he shows her that he bought a ranch near the beach where it feels like Tennesee and Blue Jeans will have room to roam freely. The show ends with Miley looking at the empty house she's lived in for so long after her summer vacation, then walking away from it. The beach and the Stewarts' first house in Los Angeles was never seen again. Sub Plot, Part Two Jackson helps Miley with her dilemma and tries to put up with his apartment falling down. In the end of the episode, his dad tells him that he got Jackson out of his lease and that he can live with him, Miley, Lilly, and Blue Jeans in their new ranch (after he taunts Jackson with the luxuries of the new ranch, almost bringing Jackson to tears.) Category:Two-part episodes